


Kiss-Cam: A Royal Perspective

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: A follow-up to 'Kiss-Cam', with Upchuck spying on two of his fellow classmates... and sharing the heavenly footage with an equally heavenly personage, who can truly appreciate it.





	Kiss-Cam: A Royal Perspective

 

  
  
_"You have violated this great sanctuary with your presence."_  
  
Zeus, the King of the Olympians, looked with complete disdain at the young man who stood before him (and the other assembled members of the Pantheon) with an air of complete victory.  
  
 _"You have stepped upon sacred ground. You have shown that the race of Man is truly grown into a threat to be dealt with. By your very actions, you have secured the fate of humanity itself."_  
  
Towering over the young human, lightning flashed and thunder crashed like explosions as Zeus looked down upon Charles Ruttheimer. _"Speak your last words."_  
  
Charles tapped at the PearPad he carried to bring up a file, and then turned it so that Zeus could see the crystal-clear image of Stacy Rowe sharing a wildly passionate kiss with Quinn Morgendorffer on the bed in Stacy's room, stopping only long enough for Stacy to pull her top off as Quinn did the same - and as they continued to kiss, watch as Stacy did a one-handed removal of Quinn's bra that brought murmurs of admiration from every male god present - as well as from Pallas Athena (who seemed to be watching the screen a little too intently) and Aphrodite.  
  
"I thought that I would share... with someone who could truly appreciate this."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Zeus shrank down from his hundred-foot-plus height down to an impressive six-foot-six - and took the PearPad from Charles' hands.  
  
He watched the antics on-screen for fully a minute.

_"For a fortnight, you shall be King of the Gods,"_ Zeus spoke. " _My palace shall be yours. My bed shall be yours... and my women shall be yours. When you leave - take with you a satchel... and all the gold coins and jewels that you can carry. Such is my gratitude for the service you have done Us."_  
  
Charles looked about the area, and saw the looks that the dusky Hera, the sleek, athletic Pallas Athena and the willowy Andromeda were giving him... as well as the appraising eyes of Hermes.  
  
As power filled his form and he felt alive as never before, Charles smiled - and beckoned Hera and Aphrodite forth.  
  
 _"It is good to be the King."_  
  
  
 _La la LA la laaa_  
  
  
  
 **END**

 

 

9 June 2012

 

 

 


End file.
